Battle Field 2185 „The Agori Empire“
Battle Field 2185 „The Agori Empire“ S'eit Anbeginn der Zeit berichtet eine Legende das Bara Magna, Aqua Magna und der Mond der beide Planeten umkreist, einst ein großer Planet waren. Auf diesem gedieh das Leben und die Mutter aller Kulturen wurde dort geboren. Doch erzählen die Legende weiter das die Kultur der Arroganz und dem Hochmut verfiel. Werte wie Freundschaft und Liebe, Verständnis und Leben mit der Natur gerieten in Vergessenheit. So strafte das Schicksal die Bewohner von Spherus Magna in dem es den Planeten zerbrechen ließ. Aus einem Planeten wurden drei. Und erst wenn sich die Welten wieder zum alten Gewandelt hätten, würde das Schicksal die Planeten wieder zusammen führen. Doch dies ist nur eine Legende die den Kindern erzählt wird wenn sie nicht artig waren. In Wahrheit fand die Wissenschaft schon früh heraus das die drei Welten immer schon existiert hatten und nichts auf die Katastrophe aus den Legende hin wies. Doch wenn eine Legende, eine Geschichte über mehre Jahrhunderte erzählt wird, so hinterlässt sie Spuren. Aus der Legende werden Träume, aus Träumen entwickeln sich Wunschvorstellungen und aus diesen wird eine Besessenheit. Und aus dem Kindertraum das drei Planeten wieder eine werden kann wurde ein Ziel das die Welt verändern sollte. Wenn auch nicht so wie es die Legende erzählte; '„Mania Spherus Magna“ D'as Jahr 2185; Bara Magna, eine blühende Welt mit Reichtum und Wohlstand. Die Technik auf dem höchsten Stand und ein Zeitalter der Wissenschaft. Doch dies war nur die eine Seite der Medaille. Gleichzeitig aber kostet der Wohlstand und die Technik dem Planeten Tag für Tag Unmengen an Ressourcen. Und wenn sich daran nichts änderte würde Bara Magna nicht mehr lange die Welt bleiben die sie ist. Schon jetzt strebte die Wissenschaft Wege an wie Bara Magna geschont werden konnte. Doch nicht so wie es sich viele Umwelt bewusste Agori erhofft hatten. Die Erforschung anderer Planeten erreichte einen Höhepunkt. Doch das Herz der interplanetaren Wissenschaft konzentrierte sich auf das Finden neuer Rohstoffquellen. Und so begann die Expansion ins Weltall. Auf vielen Welten entstanden Forschungszentren und Anlagen zum Abbau von Rohstoffen. Konvois von schweren Raumkreuzern brachten und bringen jeden Tag Megatonnen Rohstoffe aus allen Teilen des bekannten Universums nach Bara Magna. Und vor fünf Jahren auch noch von der Nachbar Welt Aqua Magna. Doch die Ureinwohner des Planeten leisteten Widerstand gegen den Agori Konzern der dort den Rohstoff Abbau betrieb. Trotz militärischer Sicherheitskräfte verlor der Konzern Meter für Meter Boden unter den Füßen. Und schließlich musste er sich nach einer katastrophalen Niederlage ein für alle Mal von Aqua Magna zurück ziehen. Der Fall hätte nach der Heimkehr der Überebenen ein Ende haben können, doch der Konzern ließ den Verrat und die Erniedrigung nicht auf sich sitzen. Er nutzte seinen Einfluss auf die Politik aus damit diese eine neu gegründete elitäre Organisation mit der Aufklärung des Verrats beauftragte. Bewusst das diese keine Gnade mit den Ureinwohnern kannten, wenn sie von den Details des Verrats und der letzten großen Schlacht erfahren würden. Was mit zwei Bergungsmissionen begann sollte bald ungeahnte Ausmaße annehmen. Sowohl auf Aqua Magna als auch auf Bara Magna. center|500px '''''Bergungsmissionen D'as Landungsschiff glitt durch die Atmosphäre des Planeten und hielt auf das breite Wolkenfeld zu. Der Navigationsoffizier blickte auf den Bildschirm des Bordcomputers und immer wieder auf das dreidimensionale Hologramm des Planeten. Im nächsten Moment wanderten die Augen auf das Pult mit den Radarschirmen. Zwei rote Punkte erschienen auf einem der Schirme. So fort tanzten die Finger des Agoris über die Tastatur und das Bild des Radars erschien auf einem Viertel des Hauptbildschirms. „Brücke an Kommandant,“ erklang es aus dem Sprechgerät des Zimmers, „haben die Signale geortet.“ Der Kommandant des Landungsschiffs eilte auf die Brücke und musterte den Bildschirm. „Bringt die Koordinaten auf das Hologramm,“ befahl der Agori in edler Uniform, „stellt die Koordinaten so genau da wie es möglich ist.“ Das Hologramm nahm eine neue Form an. „Was bitte soll das sein?“ erkundigte sich Sergeant Dax und seine Augen ruhten auf etwas das wie ein übergroßer Torbogen wirkte, „ist es von diesen Toa gebaut worden?“ „Nein Sir,“ erklärte der Navigationsoffizier, „es ist natürlichem Ursprungs, es gibt noch mehr dieser ungewöhnlichen Felsformationen auf Aqua Magna.“ „Wie es aussieht bilden sie einen leicht ungleichmäßigen Kreis,“ warf Sergeant Owens ein, „und in der Mitte des Kreises befindet sich so eine Art Bauwerk oder so was ähnliches.“ „Wir wissen nicht genau um was es sich handelt,“ meinte der Kommandant des Landungsschiffes, „die Konzernleitung konnte in all den Jahren auch nicht heraus finden welchem Zweck dieses Bauwerk dient.“ „Sie haben es nicht einmal versucht,“ bemerkte Sergeant Dax, „die haben sich nur für diese Protodermis interessiert!“ „Lästern sie nicht so über die Leute die hier gekämpft haben,“ bat der Kommandant leise, „und vor allem nicht über jene Agori die hier ihr Leben verloren.“ „Warten wir es ab,“ entgegnete Sergeant Owens, „warten wir die Auswertungen der Blackboxen ab.“ „Wie sie meinen, Sir,“ erwiderte der Navigationsoffizier, „auf dem Modell sehen sie die Standorte an dem die Wracks liegen.“ Die beiden Roxtus Marine Sergeanten warfen einen Blick auf das dreidimensionale Bild. „Das Wrack des Shuttles liegt hier,“ sprach der Kommandant des Landungsschiffes, „das des schweren Kampfhubschraubers dort.“ „Dem zu folge muss das Shuttle vorher abgestürzt sein,“ überlegte Owens, „der Hubschrauber etwas später.“ „'''S''ie bewegten sich auf gleichem Kurs, Sir,“ bestätigte der Navigationsoffizier, „und auch die Bodenscanns lassen darauf schließen das zwischen den Bränden, die der Explosion folgten einige Zeit vergangen ist.“ Auf dem Schirm des Radars erschienen weitere rote Punkte. So fort übertrug der Navigationsoffizier die Positionen auf das dreidimensionale Modell. „Wie es aussieht,“ überlegte Sergeant Dax, „scheinen neben den zwei Sekundärzielen noch elf Primäre Ziele ein Signal ab zugeben?“ „Ja,“ lachte Owens, „da gibt es viel zu bergen!“ Die beiden Sergeanten luden die Koordinaten in die Datenbank ihrer Helme und verließen die Brücke. Im Hangar warteten sechzig Taktische Marines auf ihre Befehlshaber. „Ab in die Hubschrauber,“ befahl Sergeant Dax und hielt auf den Dragon Typ 4 zu, eine verbesserte und größere Version jenes Kampfhubschraubers, dessen Wrack sie finden mussten. Dreißig Marines stiegen in den einen und die anderen Dreißig in den zweiten Dragon Typ 4. Das Landungsschiff senkte sich bis auf die untere Grenze der Wolkendecke. Langsam schoben sich der Boden des Hangars auf und die beiden schweren Hubschrauber flogen in den nächtlichen Himmel Aqua Magnas. Unter ihnen tat sich der Wald auf und Bäume glitten unter ihnen vorbei. Beide Hubschrauber schlugen nun einen anderen Kurs ein. Die beiden Sergeanten hielten es für besser nicht all zu nahe an den Zielkoordinaten zu landen. Auch wenn diese Schlacht schon fünf Jahre zurück lag, musste immer noch damit gerechnet werden das jene Fracks von den Toa beobachtet wurden. Bei vielen Uhrvölkern war es brauch das besonders gefährliche Geschöpfe, nach dem sie besiegt und getötet wurden, einen religiösen Wert zugesprochen bekamen. Vielleicht hielten es die Toa, bezüglich des Shuttles und des Dragon Typ 2, ähnlich? Die zwei Agori schlossen es zumindest nicht aus. Einige hundert Meter von dem ersten Gesteinsbogen setzte einer der schweren Hubschrauber zur Landung an. Der zweite landete auf einer Grasebene nahe einer Brücke die in den Fels gehauen worden war. Im Laderaum setzen die taktischen Mariens ihre Helme auf und luden die Waffenmodule auf. Sergeant Terry Dax und Sergeant Shady Owens traten in den Landeraum und kontrollierten ihre Marines. Alle waren bereit, bereit auf den ihre Befehle. '„Nachwort“ „Unser Auftrag lautet nicht jeden Toa zu töten der uns vor die Augen kommt!“ sprach Sergeant Dax, „unsere Aufgabe ist so viele Blackboxen wie möglich zu bergen.“ „Damit ihre Daten ausgewertet werden können,“ erklärte Sergeant Shady Owens, „damit Licht in die letzte große Schlacht um Aqua Magna gebracht werden kann!“ Kapitel 1: '“Das Wrack des Shuttles“'' ''L'eise zischend öffneten sich die Luken der Dragon Typ 4. Die Marines sprangen in das knöchelhohe Gras und sahen sich um. Immer den Lauf der Waffenmodule in der Richtung in der sie blickten. Die Helme passten sich sofort der Dunkelheit an so das die Marines sehen konnten wie am Tage. Überall waren die Geräusche des Waldes zu hören. Doch kein Lebewesen war zu sehen. In etwa einhundertfünfzig Meter grenzte der Wald an die Grasebene und in den Bäumen konnte sich der Feind, die Toa, verborgen halten. Langsam Meter für Meter arbeite sich die Gruppe der zwanzig Marines auf das Wrack des Shuttles zu, zehn Mann blieben bei dem Hubschrauber. Sergeant Shady Owens hielt sich an der Spitze der Truppe, hinter ihm der Science Marine. Die übrigen Taktischen Marines sicherten die Flanken. Desto näher sie der Waldgrenze kamen desto lauter wurden die Geräusche. Es war trotz moderne akustischer Technik nicht möglich fest zustellen ob es die Toa oder Tiere waren, welche die Geräusche verursachten. Der Sergeant war vorsichtig, sein Gefühl verriet ihm das die Toa da waren, sie würden die unbequemen die Besucher bestimmt schon beobachten. Das verkohlte und teilweise verrostete Stahlskelett des Shuttles war nur noch wenige Meter entfernt. Bis jetzt hatten sich die Toa noch nicht gezeigt und auch kein Pfeil war aus dem Wald heraus abgeschossen worden. Dies wäre für viele ein gutes Zeichen gewesen doch für den erfahrenen Sergeanten war es eine Warnung. Wer lange im militärischen Dienst war, wusste das Sprichwort „Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm“ zu schätzen. Im nu blieben die Marines stehen. Ein Pfeil stach nur einen Schritt weit vor dem Sergeanten im Boden. „Ich habe es gewusst,“ sprach er über das Funksystem des Helms zu dem Science Marine, „die sind hier und wollen nicht das wir das Wrack betreten.“ Der Science Marine nickte und zog den Pfeil der zuvor nicht dagewesen war aus dem Boden. „Wow,“ bemerkte der Marine als er mit dem intrigierten Scanner des Helms den Pfeil untersuchte, „diese Pfeile sind wirklich ziemlich lang!“ Dax wandte sich wieder von den Bäumen ab und dem Wrack des Shuttles zu. „Ihr geht mit acht Marines in das Wrack und holt die Blackbox,“ befahl der Sergeant dem Science Marine, „der Rest bleibt bei mir und sichert die Umgebung ab, ich glaube gleich wird es unruhig werden.“ Der Science Marine und acht Taktische Marines trat in das Stahlskelett während die übrigen um das Wrack in Stellung gingen. Der größte Teil des Shuttles war in Stahlfetzen zerrissen worden stellte der Science Marine fest aber beide Cockpits waren noch klar zu erkennen. Am Waldrand begann es gleichmäßig zu rascheln, aufmerksam hielten die zwölf Mariens und der Sergeant die Waffen zum Feuern bereit. Komme was da wolle, sie würden so lange Kämpfen bis die Blackboxen geborgen waren. „'''S'ie haben unsere Warnung ignoriert,“ stellte ein Toa feste und sah Taka Nuva an, „haben sie den Kampf vor fünf Jahren denn schon vergessen?“ „Nein,“ bemerkte Taka Nuva, „diese Agori da sind keine Söldner des Konzerns.“ „Die haben ganz andere Waffen als die Söldner,“ meinte der Toa wieder, „auch tragen sie eine komplette Kleidung aus Metall.“ „Als ich noch ein Agori war und auf Bara Magna lebte,“ erklärte Taka Nuva, „gab es diese Soldaten noch nicht, ich kann euch daher auch nichts weiter über sie sagen.“ „Was wollen die in dem Wrack?“ wollte Hahli wissen, „wenn sie uns angreifen wollten, währen es sicher mehr von denen?“ „Ja, sie sind nicht hier um uns zu bekämpfen,“ schluckte der Toa als er begriff weshalb diese neuen Agori das Wrack untersuchten, „aber wenn sie das finden was sie suchen könnten bald mehr von ihnen kommen und uns angreifen.“ „Was suchen sie denn?“ hakte die junge Toa nach, „was suchen sie?“ „Sie wollen die Blackboxen bergen und mit nehmen damit,“ sprach Taka Nuva mit plötzlicher Bestürzung, „damit sie die Daten welche in ihnen gespeichert wurde auswerten können.“ Hahli und Jaller sahen Taka Nuva fragend an. „Ein Blackbox speichert alle Daten die über Außenkameras und Aufnahmegeräten fest gehalten werden,“ erklärte der Toa, der einst ein Agori gewesen war, „und wenn sie diese Daten ausgewertet haben, werden mehr dieser neuen Agori kommen.“ „Dann hindern wir sie eben daran, diese Wasauchimmer zu finden,“ schlug Jaller vor, „dann haben sie auch keinen Grund wieder zu kommen!“ „Wenn wir sie angreifen,“ beklagte Taka Nuva mit trauriger Stimme, „werden sie erst recht wieder kommen und dann erst recht mit mehr Streitkräften!“ „Ich denke wir erteilen ihnen eine weitere Warnung,“ überlegte Jaller, „dann sehen wir weiter!“ „Gut,“ stimmten Hahli und Taka Nuva zu, „mal sehen was dann passiert!“ Die drei Toa legten die Pfeile in die Sehnen ein und zielten auf die Agori in Eisenkleidern. Langsam spannten sie die drei Toa die Sehnen und ließen sie wieder los. Die Pfeile sausten aus dem Unterholz des Waldes auf die Grasebene. Zwei Pfeile gingen vor dem Agori der die Truppe an zuführen schien in den Boden, wie der erste Pfeil zu vor, der dritte Pfeil traf den Oberschenkel. Kaltes Entsetzen erfasste Taka Nuva, die Augen des Toa erstarrten auf der Stelle. Der Pfeil prallte einfach ab ohne nicht ein mal einen Kratzer zu hinterlassen.'' „'''D'ies soll wohl eine weitere Warnung sein,“ lachte Owens, „dann werden wir diese wohl beantworten müssen!“ Der Sergeant wandte sich an drei Taktische Marines, „jetzt senden wir ihnen unsere Warnung.“ Zwei der Marines schossen ein schweres Projektil auf Bäume ab, ein dritter betätige den Abzug seines Raketenwerfers. Die schweren Projektile schlugen ein faustgroßes Loch in den Stamm der Bäume. Die Rakete verwandelte eine der Baumkronen in einen Hagel aus verkohlten Splittern und verbrannten Blättern. In diesem Moment lief die Bergungsmission nicht mehr so wie geplant. Ein kleiner Hagel aus Pfeilen regnete aus dem Wald und die Marines bildeten eine Feuerreihe. „Wartet auf meinen Befehl!“ sprach Sergeant Owens, „erst feuern wenn ich es sage!“ Nach einem weiteren Pfeilhagel der aber ebenfalls keine Wirkung erzielte schienen sich die Toa wohl zurück zu halten. „Wir haben die Blackboxen,“ rief der Science Marine, „zurück zum Hubschrauber!“ „Gute Arbeit, Marine,“ erwiderte Owens, „an alle anderen, zurück zum Hubschrauber.“ Sofort bildeten alle zwanzig Marines einen Kader um den Science Marine und dem Sergeanten. Geordnet zog sich die Gruppe vom Frack des Shuttles zurück. Noch tiefer betroffen blickte Taka Nuva den Agori in Eisenkleidern nach, stillschweigend hoffte er das sie aus den Blackboxen keine brauchbaren Informationen entnehmen konnten. Doch diese Hoffnung war schwindend gering. Im nächsten Moment kam dem Toa ein weit erschrecken derer Gedanke. Vielleicht hatte der Feind schon lange beschlossen in den Krieg zu ziehen, nur wollten sie sich ein Bild von dem machen was sie erwarten könnte? Wenn dem so war, das fuhr Taka Nuva durch Mark und Bein, dann Gnade uns Mata Nui. Sergeant Shady Owens führte seine Marines weiter zum Hubschrauber zurück. Auch wenn die Waffen der Toa seinen Leuten nicht schaden konnten, war der Marine vorsichtig. Selbst bei besten technischen Voraussetzungen durfte man einen Feind nicht aus den Augen verlieren und ihn nicht unterschätzten. Das hatte man ihm während seiner Ausbildung eingebläut. Und die Niederlage der Konzernsöldner bestärkte zudem das jede Nachsichtigkeit fatale folgen haben konnte. „Owens an Dax,“ funkte der Sergeant, „haben die zwei Blackboxen und die von drei weiteren Hubschrauberdfracks geborgen, befinden uns auf dem Rückzug zum Hubschrauber.“ Der Dragon Typ 4 kam in Sichtweite und alles um dem Hubschrauber herum schien so zu sein wie es sollte. Doch aus der Ferne waren gleichmäßige Feuerstöße zu hören. Auch Sergeant Terri Dax hatte besuch von den Toa bekommen.'' Kapitel 2: '“Das Wrack des Dragon“'' ''T'erri Dax blickte auf die Lichtung zwischen den Bäumen, das Signal der Blackboxen des Hubschraubers, hatten ihn direkt zu dieser Positionen geführt. Auf dem ganzen Weg stießen sie auf keinen Toa nur auf das ein oder andere Nagetier oder Affen in dem Geäst. Aber von den geheimnisvollen Toa keine Spur. Doch der Sergeant wusste das sie da waren, das sie den kleinen Trupp die ganze Zeit lang beobachtet hatten. Das Wrack des Hubschraubers wurde mit jedem Meter größer. „Diese Lichtung hat keinen natürlichen Ursprung,“ meinte der Science Marine des Trupps, „sie ist durch die Explosion des Hubschraubers entstanden.“ „Ok,“ bemerkte Sergeant Dax, „sonst noch etwas das relevant sein könnte?“ „Vielleicht?“ überlegte der Science Marine, „es führen Trittsiegel eines Exo Suits von dem Wrack weg.“ „Interessant,“ stellte Terri Dax feste, „haben diese Vorläufer der Battle Walker auch so etwas wie eine Blackbox?“ „Nein, das nicht,“ bemerkte der Science Marine während er sich dem aufgerissenen Seitenschott näherte, „aber die Speichereinheit der Außenkameras und der Außenaufnahmegeräte ist sehr robust.“ „Hört sich interessant an,“ gab der Sergeant zurück, „ihr und zehn Marines bleibt hier und untersucht das Hubschrauberdwrack.“ „Der Rest der Truppe geht mit mir,“ fuhr Terri Dax fort, „vielleicht können wir die intakte Speichereinheit des Exo Suits finden und bergen.“ Die zwanzig Marines und der Sergeant nahmen die Suche nach dem Exo Suit auf. Immer wieder wanderten die Augen links und rechts an den Bäumen entlang. Die Läufe der Waffenmodule wurde immer wieder prüfend in die Kronen der Bäume gerichtet. Die Geräusche des Waldes machten eine eindeutige Erkennung fast unmöglich. Dies hielt die Marines und Terri Dax aber nicht auf. Der Sergeant folgte den Spuren welche die Kampfmaschine zurück gelassen hatte. Bald hatte sich die Truppe in eine zweite Lichtung vorgearbeitet, immer noch ohne einem Kontakt mit dem Feind. „Ach du dicker Vorox!“ strahlte der Sergeant, „hier liegt nicht nur der fast intakte Exo Suit sondern auch eine mobile Verbindungseinheit.“ „Die Lichtung absichern!“ befahl er den Taktischen Marines, „wenn es sein muss so lange wie notwendig. „Sergeant Terri Dax an Landungsschiff Roxtus III,“ sprach der Agori durch das Funksystem des Helms, „schickt uns zwei Lotus T3 runter.“ „Ja Sir,“ bestätigte eine Stimme über des Funksystem, „die Hubschrauber sind in zehn Minuten über eurer Position.“ Die zehn Minuten kamen den Marines wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor. Jede Sekunde hätte eine der Bestien aus den Aussagen der Überleben aus dem Unterholz brechen können oder eine ganze Schar Toa über sie herfallen können. Erst nach dem die Lotus T3 mit der Verbindungseinheit und dem Exo Suit an den Haken wieder im Nachthimmel verschwunden waren, traute sich Terri Dax beruhigt auf zu atmen. Der Trupp kehrte zu seinen Kameraden am Wrack des Hubschraubers zurück. Der Science Marine sah den Sergeanten an, „eine der Blackboxen fehlt.“ „Sie muss während unseres Weges zu dem Wrack,“ fuhr der Science Marine fort, „entfernt worden sein!“ „'''D'as ist nicht gut,“ sprach der Sergeant, „aber kein Grund zur Sorge.“ „Ihr bringt die geborgene Blackbox zum Dragon Typ 4,“ erklärte Terri Dax mit ruhiger Stimme, „nur fünf Marines bleiben bei mir!“ Der Trupp trennte sich erneut und der Sergeant folgte dem Signal der Blackbox die noch fehlte. Das Signal in der Helmdatenbank deutete darauf hin das die Speichereinheit bewegt wurde. „Los Leute,“ lächelte Dax, „mal sehen was diese Rüstungen so drauf haben!“ Die sechs Marines rannten geduckt zwischen den Bäumen entlang, ihrem Ziel auf den Fersen. Doch sie waren nicht alleine. Die Toa folgten ihnen unbemerkt mit jedem Schritt. Vor einer Schlucht hielten die fünf Marines und der Sergeant, ihr Ziel war in Sichtweite. Ein Toa mit roter Körperbemalung hatte das andere Ende der Brücke erreicht und hielt die Blackbox in den Armen. Die Marines nahmen die Verfolgung wieder auf und verringerten den Abstand zu dem Toa. Während dem Rennen traf Terri Dax eine gewagte Entscheidung. Da er bemerkt hatte das der Rückweg durch weitere Toa versperrt war. Der Sergeant sendete eine Anweisung an den Dragon Typ 4 dann blieb er stehen. „Jetzt holen wir uns die Blackbox,“ sprach der Agori mit deutlicher härterer Stimme, „koste es was es wolle!“ Die Verfolgungsjagd ging jetzt schon mehre Minuten und der Toa versuchte dabei wieder nahe der Brücke heraus zu kommen. Oder aber er würde das was die Agori in Eisenkleidern haben wollten einfach zerstören. Langsam trat er an den Rand der Felsformation auf der die Tempelanlage errichtet worden war. Vakama erinnerte sich noch an seine frühere Sprache und das er selbst einmal ein Agori aus Vulcanus gewesen war. Terry Dax stand nur wenige Meter vor dem Toa entfernt und musterte ihn. „Du verlauste Kreatur hast etwas das ich haben möchte!“ sprach der Sergeant mit eiskalter Stimme, „gebe es mir und ich werde dein Leben verschonen.“ Terri Dax ließ es auf ein Spiel ankommen, er musste dem Dragon Typ 4 Zeit erkaufen. „Was bringt dir eine Objekt mit dem du nichts anfangen kannst?“ fuhr der Agori fort, „warum wirfst du es mir nicht einfach herüber und gehst deines Weges?“ „Ich weiß sehr wohl was das ist!“ fauchte der Toa unbeeindruckt, „ich bin nicht immer eine verlauste Kreatur gewesen, wie sie es so gepflegt aus zudrücken wussten!“ „Wenn ihr die Daten aus dieser Blackbox ausgewertet habt,“ stellte der Toa klar und wirkte zu tiefst entschlossen, „dann ist mein neues Volk, meine neue Heimat verloren.“ „Dann wäre all der Widerstand umsonst gewesen,“ fuhr der Toa fort, „und das kann ich nicht zulassen!“'' E'in kleines Signal im Helm stimmte Sergeant Terri Dax zufrieden, langsam Zeit die Mission zu beenden. Des weiteren hatten die anderen Toa den Rückweg für die Marines komplett geschlossen. „Euer Widerstand war nichts als ein Verrat gegen über eurer Art,“ betonte Terri Dax und hob sein Waffenmodul, „und Verräter verdienen keine Gnade!“ Der Agori zielte auf die Brust des Toa, der Scanner des Helms suchte und lokalisierte das Herz. Der Schuss löste sich und das Geschoss trat aus dem Lauf. Vakama schloss die Augen doch es folgten keine Schmerzen. Anstelle dessen hörte er einen Körper auf den Boden fallen. Er riss die Augen auf und sein Herz wurde von Trauer erfüllt. Vor ihm lag Toa Lhikan in seiner Blutlache. Trauer und Zorn fuhren durch Vakama. Er schleuderte die Blackbox weit über den Rand der Felsformation und stürzte auf die Knie. „Jetzt!“ lachte Sergeant Terri Dax, „lauft und springt!“ Während Vakama den im Sterben liegenden Lhikan an sich drückte sprangen die sechs Marines über den Rand in den Abgrund. Im Fallen fing der Sergeant die Blackbox auf und aktivierte die Sprungdüse der Exo Rüstung Typ II. Sachte setzen die Marines auf der offenen Heckluke auf. Ein breites Jubeln halte aus dem Frachtraum des Hubschraubers als die Luke sich wieder schloss. Die Mission war nicht ganz nach Plan verlaufe doch war sie ein voller Erfolg. Vakama sah Lhikan in die Augen, „warum hast du dich für mich geopfert?“ „Weil du dein Leben noch vor dir hast, mein Junge,“ hustete Lhikan. „Mein Leben, das Leben aller Toa ist in größerer Gefahr als es jemals war,“ weinte Vakama und drückte seine Hand auf die Wunde in der Brust seines Freundes, „dein Opfer war völlig umsonst.“ „Nein,“ lächelte Lhikan mit letzten Kräften, „jede Minute in der du weiter lebst, ist mein Opfer zehnmal wert gewesen.“ „Da gibt es noch eine Sache die ich dir sagen muss,“ beendete Lhikan den Satz, „es war mir eine Ehre an deiner Seite gelebt und gekämpft zu haben, eine Ehre dich meinen Bruder genannt zu haben.“ Nun schloss der Toa seine Augen. Sanft ließ Vakama den leblosen Körper Lhikans auf den Boden gleiten. Neben dem ebenso bedrückten Taka Nuva blickte er in den Himmel wo die zwei schweren Kampfhubschrauber in den Wolken verschwanden. „Noch haben wir Zeit, unseren Bruder zu betrauern,“ sprach Taka Nuva traurig, „doch bald wird die Zeit kommen an dem wir wieder kämpfen müssen.“ „Ja,“ brummte Vakama zornig und ballte die Faust, „und ich werde meinen Zorn für die Zeit des Krieges aufheben.“ Kapitel 3: '“Im Hangar“ D'er Navigationsoffizier blickte auf das Radar und musterte die Punkte die sich rasch näherten. Ein sanftes Lächel legte sich auf das Gesicht des Agori. „Die Haubschrauber befinden sich im Anflug auf das Hangar,“ ertönte es aus dem Sprechgerät der Kabine, „in fünf Minuten haben sie uns erreicht.“ Auf der Brücke herrschte eine wahre Feststimmung. Die Piloten lachten und unterhielten sich laut. Der Navigationsoffizier und der Kommandant schlugen sich in die Hände. „Ich habe es gewusst,“ lachte der Kommandant, „diese Jungs sind spitze.“ „Jo,“ bestätigte der Navigationsoffizier mit einem breiten Grinsen, „die haben ihren Job gemacht.“ Die Bodenluken des Hangar öffneten sich und beide Dragon Typ 4 Kampfhubschrauber flogen in das Landungsschiff ein. Noch während die Luken sich wieder schlossen wurden die sechzig Marines von dem Hangar Personal begrüßt. In einem der Frachträume stand die geborgene Verbindungseinheit und der Exo Suit. Während alles andere an Bord des Schiffes den Erfolg der Mission feierte, standen die beiden Sergeanten, die zwei Science Marines, der Navigationsoffizier und der Kommandant vor den stählernen Zeugen eines Dramas das vor fünf Jahren vielen Agori das Leben gekostet hatte. „Ob die gespeicherten Aufzeichnung der Schlacht genug zeigen,“ überlegte der Navigationsoffizier, „um den waren Grund der Niederlage zu ermitteln?“ „Das wäre ganz gut so,“ bemerkte Sergeant Terri Dax, „das würde uns die Möglichkeit geben, potenzielle Risiken rechtzeitig einplanen zu können.“ „Ihr sprecht so als wäre ein erneuter Krieg vorprogrammiert!“ entfuhr es dem Navigationsoffizier, „noch ist doch gar nichts geklärt?“ „So wie ich das sehe,“ erwiderte Sergeant Shady Owens und faste sich an die Metallplatte an seiner rechten Schläfe, „werden die Ermittlungen eines ergeben, das der Konzern und seine Söldner verraten wurden.“ „Was wiederum bedeuten wird,“ ergänzte Terri Dax, „das wir die Verräter festnehmen und nach Atero vor das Militärgericht bringen müssen.“ „Der Rest ergibt sich von selbst,“ stöhnte der Kommandant und war nicht mehr ganz so erfreut wie zuvor, „die Toa werden ihre Helden nicht im Stich lassen und sie nicht an uns übergeben.“ „Ihr sprecht so als wäre ein erneuter Krieg vorprogrammiert!“ wiederholte Shady Owens, „es wird unausweichlich zu einem neuen Krieg kommen!“ „Aber zunächst müssen wir abwarten was die Datenauswertung ergibt,“ lockerte einer der Science Marines die Stimmung wieder auf, „und warum macht ich euch so viele Gedanken um ein paar verlauste Kreaturen die in Bäumen, Höhlen oder einfachen Hütten leben?“ T'''erri Dax lag auf dem Bett in seiner Kabine. Der Agori starrte an die Decke und dachte an den Toa der die Blackbox in den Abgrund geworfen hatte. Dax wiederholte die Worte des Toa in seinem Kopf und in den Gedanken sah er die Szene wieder vor sich; „Ich weiß sehr wohl was das ist!“ fauchte der Toa unbeeindruckt, „ich bin nicht immer eine verlauste Kreatur gewesen, wie sie es so gepflegt aus zudrücken wussten!“ „Wenn ihr die Daten aus dieser Blackbox ausgewertet habt,“ stellte der Toa klar und wirkte zu tiefst entschlossen, „dann ist mein neues Volk, meine neue Heimat verloren.“ „Dann wäre all der Widerstand umsonst gewesen,“ fuhr der Toa fort, „und das kann ich nicht zulassen!“ Diese Toa waren mutige Wesen, dass musste der Agori zugeben. Auch verspürten sie eine tiefe Ehre und Anerkennung zu ihren Brüdern und Schwestern. Diese Toa waren nicht wie die Agori auf Bara Magna. Alle Toa eines Dorfes sahen in sich Brüder oder Schwerstern. Sie hielten zusammen und ließen sich nicht im Stich. Das hatte der Toa unter Beweis gestellt der in die Kugel gesprungen war. Diese verlausten Kreaturen waren es in Wirklichkeit nicht, doch sahen es die Masse der Agori anders. Ein Leben mit und im Einklang mit der Natur war in ihrer Augen primitiv. Sergeant Terri Dax richtete sich auf, bald würde er gegen Wesen kämpfen müssen die nur ihre Heimat verteidigen wollten. Etwas das an sich ein Recht jedes Lebewesens war. Nicht nur Dax hatte mit Gedanken zu kämpfen. Shady Owens stand auch zwischen den Stühlen. Die Pflicht und seine Gestalt band ihn an die Gesetze Bara Magnas, er war mit ihnen aufgewachsen. Doch der Gedanke einen Krieg zu führen, gegen Geschöpfe die nur ihre Welt erhalten wollen, tat auch ihm im Herzen weh. Dennoch würde er sich nicht wie diese Verräter gegen das Gesetz von Bara Magna stellen. Das Landungsschiff erreichte den schweren Raumkreuzer und schaltete auf Autopilot um. Der Leitstrahl des Kreuzers steuerte das Landungsschiff in den Bauch des Giganten aus Stahl. Shady und Terri standen in dem Panoramasaal des Raumschiffes. Sie blickten durch das Spezialglas auf Bara Magna. „Weißt du was mich besonders interessiert,“ überlegte Terri, „wie kann aus einem Glatorianer und einem Agori ein Toa werden?“ „Das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt,“ meinte Shady und nippte an seinem Becher Mokka, „irgend ein Geheimnis umgibt Aqua Magna.“ „'''I'ch hoffe das dies hier uns eine Antwort gibt,“ fuhr Terry fort und zeigte Owens ein kleines Laborgefäß das mit etwas Blut gefüllt war, „es ist das Blut des Toa der sich zwischen mir und meinem Ziel gestürzt hat.“ „Was ist wenn dieser Toa nur ein ganz normaler war?“ meinte Owens, „was ist dann?“ „Nichts,“ lächelte Terri, „nur das ich diese Probe umsonst genommen habe.“ „Ich habe während des Fluges über etwas nach gedacht,“ bemerkte Owens während er an dem Becher nippte, „die Toa hätten ohne Hilfe die Söldner des Konzerns nicht besiegen können.“ „Aber wer oder was hat ihnen denn helfen können?“ fragte Terri, „die Tiere, außer den Toa gibt es nur Bäume und Tiere auf Aqua Magna.“ „Das genau will die Militärpolizei heraus finden,“ überlegte Owens, „dafür brauchen sie die Daten aus den Blackboxen.“ „Nehmen wir mal an,“ riet Terri und sah wieder auf Bara Magna herab, „irgend ein biologischer Mechanismus auf Aqua Magna setzt den Willen der Tiere außer Kraft um zum Beispiel das biologische Gleichgewicht zu erhalten.“ „Dann könnte auch dieser Mechanismus die Niederlage des Konzerns herbei gefügt haben,“ schloss Owens nicht aus, „aber welche Faktoren lösen ihn aus?“ „Ich bin ein Marine, ein Elitesoldat,“ erwiderte Terri, „kein Biologe.“ „Ich auch nicht,“ lachte Owens vergnügt, „aber diese Frage stelle ich mir aus strategischer Sicht.“ „Erst mal abwarten was die Datenauswertung ergibt,“ entgegnete Terri und folgte seinem Kumpel an die Kaffeetheke, „nur mit klaren Fakten lässt sich eine Strategie entwickeln.“ „Wie recht du hast,“ bestätigte Owens, „und ich möchte so früh mit dem Planen beginnen wie möglich.“ Der Raumkreuzer steuerte auf den Planeten zu. In der großen Wüste nördlich von Atero befand sich der größte Raumhafen von Bara Magna. Nur dort konnten die riesigen Raumkreuzer sicher landen. Auf der Landebahn herrschte rege Betriebsamkeit, die Spezialfahrzeuge der Militärpolizei warteten ungeduldig auf die wertvolle Fracht. Kommissar Dunkan Bulk saß in seiner gepanzerten Limousine und blickte immer wieder aus dem Fenster. Außerhalb seiner Sichtweite bog Natalie Breeze mit ihrem Motorrad auf das Gelände. Die junge Frau war erst seit einer Woche ein Mitglied der Militärpolizei. Sie gehörte zu den Jahrgangsbesten im Fach Kriminalpsychologie. Ebenfalls wie ein junger Agori namens Preston Stormer, einem Gerichtsmediziner. Sie alle drei waren mit dem Fall betreut worden, die Verräter zu entlarven. Und das volle Umfeld des Dramas vor fünf Jahren auf zu decken. Und ihnen reichten die Aussagen der überlebenden Söldner des Konzerns und dessen Leitung nicht aus.'' ''Epilog: D'er Raumkreuzer setzte langsam und gleichmäßig auf der Landebahn auf. Als nächstes fuhren die gepanzerten Transportfahrzeuge der U M D über die Rampe aus dem Bauch des Stahlgiganten. Nach dem auch das letzte den Raumhafen verlassen hatte folgte ein großer Containerstapler. Der Container in dem Farbschema der Militärpolizei wurde auf dem ersten Spezialfahrzeug abgesetzt und gesichert. Ein zweiter Stapler brachte den zweiten Container. Ein Agori des Personals des Raumkreuzers trat an den Kommissar der Militärpolizei heran und hielt ihm einen Touchscreen Tafel hin. Dunkan Bulk bestätigte und unterschrieb die Übergabe. Nach dem der Agori des Raumkreuzer Personals wieder gegangen war, stieg der Kommissar in die Limousine zurück. Der Konvoi der Militärpolizei setzte sich in Bewegung. Am anderen Teil der Stadt lag die große Festung des Militärgerichtes. Alle Abteilungen der Militärpolizei waren hier stationiert. Die Labore und Werkstätten waren hier zu finden. Das Trainingszentrum und die Fahrzeuge. Auf hoch touren liefen die Vorbereitungen und alle Kräfte waren mit vollem Einsatz am Werk. Am nächsten Morgen sollte bereits mit den Sichern der Daten begonnen werden, damit sie so schnell wie Möglich ausgewertet werden konnten. Noch nie zuvor hatte die Regierung von Bara Magna so darauf gedrängt einen Fall so schnell auf zu klären. Zu mal es einige Vorkommnisse gab, welche mit dem Verrat auf Aqua Magna in Verbindung gebracht wurden. Für die frisch gebackene Kriminalpsychologin Natalie Breeze hatte der Fall einen derben Beigeschmack. Die Toa waren ihr an sich völlig egal, doch das ein Konzern dieses Verfahren mit so viel Energie voran trieb missfiel der jungen Agori. Die Aufgabe der Militärpolizei sollte das Wohl der Allgemeinheit sein, nicht die Interessen eines Konzerns und dessen Aktionäre. D'''och persönliche Dinge hatten bei der Arbeit nichts zu suchen. Dunkan Bulk, seit drei Jahren Kommissar der Militärpolizei, war ein Agori der völlig in seiner Arbeit aufging. Ihm schien Freizeit ein Fremdwort zu sein. Preston Stormer war der Gerichtsmediziner schlecht hin. Immer klar in seinen Entscheidungen. Zielstrebig und präzise wenn es um das Sichern von Beweisen ging. Immer wie nach dem Lehrbuch. Ein Agori der immer einen wachen Verstand behielt auch wenn dieser immer wider auf eine harte Probe gestellt wurde. Stormer vertrat die Ansicht das alles in irgend einer Form messbar ist. Nur muss man erst den richtigen Weg und die Messwerkzeuge finden. Dieser Fall war für den Gerichtsmediziner ein Anreiz weil er eine ganze Reihe Fragen auf warf. Besonders weil es einen komischen Zusammenhang gab der so rätselhaft war wir die Niederlage der Konzern Söldner selbst. Und so wie es den Anschein machte, lag die Wurzel des Verrates irgend wo auf Bara Magna. Der Konvoi erreichte die Festung und passierte das schwer bewachte Tor. Die Stahltore schlossen sich wieder und die wertvolle Fracht verschwand in dem schwer gepanzerten Bauwerk. Die Zeugnisse des Verrates wurden auf die Labore verteilt und in Kürze würde man ihnen ihre Geheimnisse entlocken. Eines wussten alle beteiligten Ermittler und Gerichtsmediziner. Sie würden alte Wunden wieder auf reißen und unangenehme Fragen stellen müssen. Und ganz egal wie ihre Ermittlungen ausgingen, sie würden einen Krieg nicht verhindern können. ''„Nachwort“ Dieser Fall war einer von denen in dem es keine Gewinner nur Verlierer gab. Und der eine Welt, Aqua Magna, für immer verändern würde. Der die Gesellschaft in Bara Magna teilen könnte. Und die einzige Hoffnung lag darin den Schaden im eigenen Land zu verhindern, für Aqua Magna würde es keine Rettung mehr geben. Die Sonne ging am Horizont unter und die drei Chefermittler gingen in ihre Betten. Dies war vielleicht ihre letzte ruhige Nacht. „Fortsetzung folgt in: „Battle Field 2185 „Investigations“ Hauptrollen: Bild:A_Roxtus_Marine_Sergeant_Terri_Dax.JPG|Marine Sergeant Terri Dax Bild:B_Marines_1.JPG|[[„U M P“ United Marine Platoon („The Agori Empire“)|''"U M P" United Marine Platoon]] Bild:A_Roxtus_Marine_Sergeant_Shady_Owens_a.JPG|Marine Sergeant Shady Owens Bild:D_Atero_Scout_Marine.JPG|Duncan Bulk "Kommissar der Militärpolizei" Bild:E_Science_Marine.JPG|Preston Stormer"Gerichtsmediziner der Militärpolizei" Bild:E_Char._Natalie_Breez.JPG|Natalie Breez "Gerichtspsychologin der Militärpolizei" 'Soundtrack:''' thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser